Quests and Leveling
Quests and Leveling D000: Where to find things. Yes, not all quests are activated. Yes, the expositional dialog for them is in Korean, but the objectives are translated and the ZONE can be found on the last page of the quest description (in your quest journal). [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zb55SD0PdVU Quests] -- D001 If you follow the newbie player instructions in the game then you should already know how this works. However a lot of quests are in Korean, so people thinks this means they shouldn't bother to open the quest menu and incessantly ask people where "X" is. However, if you open the quest menu (hotkey: N) and turn to the last page it will ALWAYS tell you what map has whatever it is you're looking for in English! However, there are some things that are hard to find or require more information so I'll list them here. Remember, you can always open the Quest log by hitting the N key, and even though it's in Korean you can read location names and monsters because they've been translated. Also the Quest Objectives are all translated, and is part of the UI on the center right side of your screen. The expositional dialog which might contain a sentence or two of actual relevant information is not translated and is last on the list of things to do. 'Scenario Quests:' There are only two of these in the game currently, they are "automatic" quests which trigger in-game cut scenes. There is one after you create a character, and when your first enter Hodemimes. Gravity has not completed any other scenario quest BUT they do exist in-name only and thus you automatically receive "Meet the boy on the northern coast". There is no boy, he does not exist and is not "broken" but something gravity has not created yet. Hodemimes: -Rubble: Right outside Hodemime's eastern gate by the bridge going into town. -Smell Tropical Scales: Smell Tropical fish located north of the bamboo bridge in the water in Hodemime's west. Prontera -Pumpkins: The northwest end of Southeast Prontera. Cognito -Chayenne's Second Quest: Doesn't work at the moment. Alfheim -There are no quests for Alfheim yet. 'Leveling' -- D002 In general most people follow a basic levelling path: Levels 1-15: Outside Hodemimes/Merman Island Levels 16-20: Southeast Prontera Levels 21-30: Southwest Prontera (Zadoras) Levels 31-35: Cognito East or West Field Levels 35-40: Forest Of Echos, Blue Echo (Hot Eggs) Levels 41-50: Blue Echo, Alfheim Forest (Savage Babies) Levels 50-60: Alfheim Forest (Fifth and Last Birch Goblins) Levels 60-70: Poro Island Levels 70-75: Alfhiem Dungeon (bosses?) Levels 75-85: Nunlif Dungeon Levels 85-99: The Cradle Dungeon (coming soon) 'Equipment Exchange Coupons' -- D003 These have been re-added to the Dye/Swift potion vendors, the cost per coupon is now correctly listed in the UI. They are also obtained as quest rewards, so by completing a quest you'll usually be given coupon(s). These can be exchanged with NPCs for armor. There are three levels of coupons you can get depending on the difficulty of the quest you completed to get them. You cannot trade, sell or give away coupons, so do not ask people to give you them for free. You also shouldn't make extra characters just to farm coupons because they wont be able to trade them anyway. The Exchange NPC's are as follows: ( They have "Adventure Equipment Trader" above their names) -Mei-Ryn Mei Ryn is located in Hodemines Town near Kafra. -Theon Stratos Theon Stratos is located in Prontera near Kafra. -Hazy Mark Hazy Mark is located near the first quest board of Cognito Harbor (near the Kafra and the boats). Continue to Auctions, Items, Misc Category:Newbie Readme